Consumer product and packaging for these products are well known. One aspect of the interaction of the consumer with the product, or the use of the product by the consumer is the storage of the product between uses.
For some products, it is desirable that the product be openly available in the consumer's environment. This availability may require that the product package be continuously visible in the environment. Packages which are visible in the environment may benefit from having an appearance or functionality which augments or enhances the decor of the environment.
It is desirable to have a kit for providing a consumer product which enables the consumer to augment their decor.